Another Destiny
by shanejayell
Summary: Eve offers Hazuki a new choice...Shoujoai content!
1. Chapter 1

Hazuki looked down at Hatsumi with an anguished expression on her face, the lovely blonde looking up at her with kindness and a bit of pain. "Please," the tall, blue-black haired woman said softly, "I just want to be with you once again."

Hatsumi shook her head no sadly as she said, "I'm sorry... I can't." She reached up, laying a hand caressingly against Hazuki's cheek as she said to her tearfully, "If there was any way I could be with you I would, but my destiny lies elsewhere."

Hazuki turned her head, savoring that gentle touch on her cheek. "I could learn to hate destiny," she said, her voice choked.

'It's too cruel,' Hatsumi thought to herself sadly, gazing into Hazuki's anguished eyes. "I can't be with you," she finally said to her softly, "but there are those who you've met in your travels... I could, if you choose, send you back to one of them."

"I don't understand," Hazuki said, still holding on to Hatsumi's hand in her's, wondering what her sister could have in mind.

"In your journey across the worlds you have lingered in the hearts and minds of those you met," Hatsumi quietly explained to her, "like Quill, Princess Fuji and many others. More than one would long to see you once again."

"But I just want to be with you," Hazuki shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes.

"There was one who touched you heart," Hatsumi said to her perceptively, looking at her with a compassionate gaze, "I know it."

"I..." Hazuki looked away from her with a blush, remembering a bit guiltily an old fashioned room, how her head was held in another woman's lap as exhaustion and pain were soothed away for a time under her gentle touch.

"Ah," Hatsumi's eyes brightened slightly, almost as if she could read Hazuki's mind. She stood a bit closer then moved to kiss her gently on the lips as she murmured softly, "I will always love you, Hazumi."

"Wait..." Hazuki cried out then Hatsumi began to glow, bright green light washing out the world of garden's around her. The image of Hatsumi lingered, looking both utterly human and purely divine, then Hazuki felt the familiar sensation of worlds shifting.

**Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Another Destiny (One of Two)**

It was a different era in Japanese history, a place where things were settled by violence and the sword as much as by calm words. The things that mattered here were loyalty, strength and duty, virtues carried in the hearts of both the warriors and the ones that they served.

The black haired figure strode down the road confidently, the white traveling coat of a samurai flapping in the breeze and a bag carried over her shoulder. Her baggy black leggings were flowing with her steps as her sandals clomped against the rough road. The young woman looked like a part of this world, almost like she had stepped out of a samurai story, but looks were deceiving.

Hazuki kept a wary eye out as she walked up into the hills, her one hand resting comfortably on the hilt of her sword. A group of bandits had attacked her not long after she first arrived in this world a few days ago, though it had turned out to be a piece of good fortune. In the booty that she had recovered from the crooks had been this garb, and once she washed them a few times in a icy mountain stream they were remarkably comfortable.

'I'm glad I did that cosplay for a samurai once, or I wouldn't have known how to wear this,' Hazuki mused to herself. 'Let's see,' she remembered as she stood near the forest, 'I met the nine tailed fox girl here, so I need to go this way.' She turned on the road and took a few steps...

"Help me!" the familiar voice cried out.

Without a thought Hazuki was off, racing through the woods towards the sound of the voice. The trees parted to reveal a clearing, where several masked figures were menacing another young woman. Hazuki instantly recognized the band of ninja women that she had fought here the last time, when they had attempted to take away Princess Fuji's magic comb.

The ninja were garbed as unrealistically as before, too. The band of women were all wearing bird designed masks in a Japanese style, along with a sort of bikini wrap top and wrapped shorts. They would have been almost comic, if not for the deadly weapons they carried.

"We know that you serve the Princess Fuji," the blonde leader of the ninjas said to the figure they surrounded, blocking her from Hazuki's sight. The woman was holding her blade threateningly as the others stood in a half circle as she said, "If you don't help us get the treasure we seek, you and all of your family will suffer most dearly."

'Damn them,' Hazuki thought with a burst of fury, racing out from the cover of the trees to leap into battle. The first ninja barely had a chance to react as Hazuki cut her down, turning to swing at another as the ninja scattered in alarm.

"You!" the ninja leader cried out in anger as she drew her sword, her bikini like garb barely holding back her assets.

Hazuki met the first strike on her sword, the weapon blazing with it's unearthly fire, then swept the ninja back with a viscous strike. The blond ninja staggered backwards, shaken, and Hazuki swiftly swept in and cut her mask off, causing her to revert to a bird form.

"Kill her!" a redhead yelled, throwing a knife that Hazuki easily slapped aside. Yet the ninja clearly weren't prepared for a battle, striking wildly and disorganized, and Hazuki was able to defeat two more before they could recover.

"Threatening a girl?" Hazumi asked coldly as they gathered a little ways away from her, "You're beneath contempt."

"Any tactic that leads to victory is justified," a brown haired woman growled as she tried to get close to Hazuki, blades flashing. She was fast, but Hazuki was even faster, slicing her with two deadly slashes.

The leader of the ninja gestured, and as ne the ninja took a step back, leaving Hazuki alone. She studied her warily then growled, "We'll finish this later." With that she and the others seemed to disappear, fading into the woods around them.

'Whew,' Hazuki puffed out a sigh, knowing things could have gone much, much worse. She sheathed her sword and looked around for the person the ninja had been threatening...

"Big sis!" the happy voice squealed, running in a circle around her before looking up at Hazuki in surprise.

"Meirin?" Hazuki blinked, recognizing the orange haired fox-girl instantly.

Hazuki had met Meirin when the fox-girl had convinced Lilith to help her get close to Princess Fuji. The two had snuck into Fuji's home then were caught up in the ninja attack. Hazuki fought off the ninja and rescued Fuji, and in the process had convinced the samurai guarding Fuji not to kill her or Lilith for attempted theft.

"Yes!" she beamed. the fox girl looking her over. "What happened to the odd clothes you had?" Meirin asked, the two tails she had flicking around happily.

Hazuki simply nodded to her bag, "So you now work for Princess Fuji?"

"Yes I do," Meirin nodded as they walked up the path, "she took me in not long after I arrived." With a smirk she added, "Over the objections of her samurai."

Hazuki fought back a laugh, remembering how annoyed the fox had made the samurai. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Nearly three months," Meirin admitted, "since I left the garden world."

"Three months?" Hazuki looked down at her in surprise as she said, "But it's been less than a week for me."

"I'm just glad your back," Meirin answered her with a smile. Softly she added, "Princess Fuji has missed you greatly."

Hazuki blushed faintly as she confessed, "I missed her too."

The older samurai stood by the gate, sternly talking to the two guards on duty there when they saw a flicker of movement up the trail. He turned around, the metal of his eye-patch shining then called out, "Who goes there?" Beside him the others drew their swords with a steely hiss.

Hazuki put her hand on her own sword's hilt but she kept her voice calm. "Do you really want me to disarm you all again?" she asked them mildly.

He looked at her in surprise then recognized her despite the very different clothes she was wearing this time as he blurted, "Lady Hazuki?"

"Lady?" Hazuki managed to get out before the older man clasped her in a firm hug, the other samurai looking on in awe.

"Princess Fuji called you that," he almost sounded fatherly as he explained, "and so do we all."

Hazuki pulled back, meeting his eye as she asked, "How is the Princess?"

"Well enough," he said then added, "but she misses you, I think more than she expected."

"Me too," Hazuki admitted, "may I...?"

He smiled as the guards swiftly moved aside. "Of course," he said, "and good luck."

Hazuki walked down the halls guided by memory, her steps taking her unerringly to the room overlooking the stream that Fuji so liked to gaze at. She tapped gently on the wooden frame of the door and heard the Princess Fuji call out, "Yes?"

Soundlessly the door slid aside and Hazuki felt her breath catch a bit as she looked at the lovely young woman who knelt on a mat within. Fuji's blonde hair nearly glowed in the dim light, her kimono flowing around her slim body as she looked up to see who was entering. Her almost purple eyes widened, first in confusion then in a growing joy as she murmured, "Lady Hazuki?"

Hazuki felt her heart lift at the pure welcome in her eyes, the familiar beauty nearly overwhelming her. But even more than Hatsumi was, Fuji's eyes were filled with tender caring. "I'm back," she smiled, entering the room to kneel down beside her.

"I'm glad," Fuji's eyes seemed to glow as she reached out, taking Hazuki's hand. She studied Hazuki's face a moment, "Your quest, it didn't end well?"

"No, it didn't," Hazuki softly admitted, then she haltingly began to tell a tale of Eve, Hatsumi and cruel destiny.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Out in the shadows of the forest they watched the home of Princess Fuji, carefully concealed by the many branches of trees. "Hitomi, is that the one our sisters fought?" the ninja asked reverently, her long red hair flowing down her back.

The leader of the ninja nodded, her eyes narrowed behind her mask. "Yes, that's her," Hitomi agreed softly. "Yomi, have you called the others?"

The redhead nodded as Yomi said, "They're on their way now."

"Good," Hitomi said coldly as she studied Hazuki intently, "then soon we will see... if she's really as good as we think she is."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito: Another Destiny (Two of Two)**

Princess Fuji gently stroked Hazuki's long black hair, the lovely blonde looking down at the woman who's head rested in her lap with a gentle tenderness. "I've missed this," Fuji admitted to her quietly, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to be so needy," Hazuki murmured to her quietly in return. After a few moments of petting she rose, sitting up across from her and looking into Fuji's eyes as she continued a bit sheepishly, "I didn't even ask what's been happening to you."

"Not as much as you think," Fuji said calmly. She poured each of them more tea before settling back and saying, "Shortly after you both disappeared from this world Meirin returned and she came to me seeking a lord to serve."

"I was a little surprised you let her stay," Hazuki noted, drinking her tea.

"I have always had a weakness for lost cats and dogs," Fuji flashed a smile as she joked, "she reminded me of them too much."

Hazuki fought back her racing heart, shocked at the woman's beauty. 'Does she know how lovely she is?' she wondered silently. "I've done my share of rescuing cats from trees," Hazuki admitted, fond memories of her time with Hatsumi bringing a slightly bittersweet smile to her face. Her expression became a bit more serious as she noted, "We encountered some of those ninja on the way here.. have they made trouble?"

Fuji looked annoyed, taking a drink of her tea with unconscious grace. "Yes," admitted reluctantly, "they've made several attempts to break into the palace here. Thankfully my samurai are determined to make up for their original failure in facing them."

"And the captain I fought?" Hazuki asked seriously, remembering the gray haired older man who had unleashed various techniques on her. To his surprise his various ninja skills seemed to fail against Hazuki, though neither of them fully understood why at the time.

"He hasn't returned," Fuji swiftly reassured her then added hesitantly, "in fact it seems the ninja are looking for you."

"Oh?" Hazuki frowned, looking none too pleased to know a band of killers was looking for her.

'It's odd,' Fuji thought to herself thoughtfully, 'that an expression that should have made Hazuki look ugly instead simply makes seem her more lovely to me, almost simmering with passionate intensity.' Recovering herself after that moment of distraction Fuji told her, "They have been asking travelers about you, and from what Meirin has heard they seem driven to face you in battle, possibly to avenge their lord's defeat."

Hazuki reached out to lay a hand on the sword that rested on the floor beside her, her expression thoughtful. "Then maybe I should answer their challenge," she said to Fuji quietly, "it might even end their threat to you."

Fuji felt herself instinctively opening her mouth to forbid Hazuki from facing them, only to stop herself in surprise. For all her life warriors had pledged themselves to her, and she knew that at least some of them had fallen in battle because of that. 'So why does it bother me so that Hazuki might be putting herself in danger?' she wondered.

Hazuki seemed to read her expression, her own gaze softening. "I'm sorry to worry you," she took Fuji's hand in hers as she promised, "I'll be careful, no matter what I decide to do."

Fuji felt herself smile back even as she squeezed Hazuki's hands firmly in hers. "I don't remember you being very cautious," she gently chided Hazuki, "considering you rushed in to face the ninja's and their lord all alone."

Hazuki met Fuji's eyes with simple honesty. "You were in danger," she said to Fuji directly, "I couldn't bear that."

"Thank you," Fuji looked away, blushing faintly. She opened up her mouth to say something more to Hazuki...

...when a soft knocking drew their attention from each other. "Princess?" the soft voice called from the hallway.

Fuji pulled back from how close she and Hazuki had been leaning towards each other, gazing into each other's eyes. "Yes?" she called out, surprised to feel faintly hoarse,

The door slid open to reveal the leader of her personal guard, the older samurai kneeling respectfully beside the door. "There is a ninja waiting by the front gates," he reported to them grimly, "she is asking for the Lady Hazuki."

"Did you see any more of them?" Hazuki asked briskly as she snatched up her sword, her eyes narrowing in anger as she tensed for battle.

"No, but there could be many of them hiding in the shadows nearby," he conceded. He didn't like admitting the ninja were so capable at being sneaky, but it was the truth. The samurai looked at Hazuki and Fuji, "What do you want to do?"

Fuji put a hand on Hazuki's arm, squeezing lightly. "I suppose you won't listen if I order you not to see them?" she asked Hazuki softly.

"If they're seriously interested in me they could threaten you or the others if I don't go see them," Hazuki answered, gently putting her hand over Fuji's.

"I know," Fuji acknowledged with a sigh. She hesitated, meeting Hazuki's eyes then bent forward to kiss her softly on the mouth. "Be careful," she breathed out after a moment.

"Always," Hazuki answered softly, her gaze lingering a moment before getting up and following the samurai from the room.

"Lady Hazuki, I...," the samurai started, a blush on his cheeks as they strode down the hall.

"We'll talk about it later," Hazuki answered, blushing too. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Right," he agreed as they headed to the gates.

The redheaded ninja girl stood by the gate, her mane of hair shimmering in the sun. Like the other women she wore simple garb, a wrap-like bikini top and bottom combined with a metallic mask, boots and gloves. While they weren't visible weapons were hidden amidst her garb, ready to be used at a moments notice.

"Watch my back," Hazuki murmured under her breath to the samurai before striding away from him over to where the woman waited. "You wanted to see me?" Hazuki asked, letting her hand rest comfortably on her sword's hilt.

"Yes, lady," she nodded, clearly displeased at using the honorific. She studied Hazuki coldly as she said, "Our mistress wishes to see you."

Hazuki studied her thoughtfully for a moment then asked, "You'll guarantee safe conduct for me to and from the meeting?"

The ninja nodded with a dangerous smile. "Indeed," she purred, "I swear on my name, Yomi."

"Do you trust her?" the elder samurai asked Hazuki bluntly after she filled him in on the progress of the negotiations.

"Not entirely, but I think I can handle it," Hazuki said honestly. Several samurai protested, but she waved them to silence. Surprisingly they obeyed, making Hazuki wonder what had been said about her skills in the time she was gone. She smiled grimly at the older samurai, "If this is a trick, make sure that the Princess is kept safe, please."

"Of course," the samurai nodded firmly.

Hazuki strode over to the ninja Yomi's side and without another word they walked off together, Hazuki keeping a wary eye out. It wasn't long before they reached a clearing deep in the woods, the band of ninja women watching with silent intensity as they walked up. Hazuki tried to guess their numbers but had to give up as they appeared and disappeared into the shadows.

"Hitomi," Yomi nodded respectfully as she said, "I've brought her as ordered."

"Thank you," Hitomi nodded, her long brown hair flowing. She looked Hazuki over for a moment then asked, "I recognize you, despite your no longer wearing your strange. out-lander garb. Will you face me in battle, samurai?"

Hazuki tensed up as the ninja spread out around the clearing to watch, as well as surrounding her to cut off any escape. "If I must," she said, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Yes!" Hitomi cried out as she leaped, her sword flashing, only to be parried with Hazuki's remarkable speed.

Hazuki's eyes flashed as they stood there frozen, muscles straining against each other, then Hitomi shifted and they pulled apart. Getting some distance the ninja drew several throwing blades, tossing them with eerie precision, but Hazuki batted them aside and forced Hitomi back into close combat. Back and forth across the clearing they fought, blades ringing, but Hitomi seemed unable to gain any advantage.

Finally Hitomi raised a hand, panting softly. "What?" Hazuki asked warily.

"You are as good as we thought," Hitomi conceded, "or even better." She sheathed her sword then, surprisingly, kneelled in front of Hazuki as she formally said,"Let us serve you, m'lady, even as we did our lord before."

"Eeehh!" Hazuki blurted.

Later that evening Fuji smiled as she and Hazuki stood on the bridge behind her home, looking out over the gently flowing water. "Have you decided what to do?" she asked her softly.

Hazuki looked amused, "I accepted their service, I didn't think there was much choice." She shrugged slightly as she explained, "I sent them out bandit hunting, maybe that way they can do some good."

"I'm glad," Fuji agreed. She hesitated, studying Hazuki with a expression of gentle longing, "Lady Hazuki, are you leaving again soon?"

Hazuki met her eyes, then around them at the beautiful palace. More than ever before she felt at peace here, the odd restlessness that had always driven her finally stilled. "I'm not going anywhere," she answered honestly, "at least, not unless you send me away."

"Never," Fuji said firmly, resting her hand on Hazuki's arm. She looked away with a faint blush, "I knew that sending you on your way before was the right thing to do... but almost as soon as I did I missed you, more than I could say."

"And I," Hazuki agreed softly, wondering why it had never occurred to her to just stay. But she had needed to see Hatsumi once again... if only to say good-bye. "There's no place in the worlds I'd rather be than here," Hazuki finished.

"I'm glad," Fuji answered as she stepped a little closer. She gently tugged Hazuki to her, hesitating until she saw the other woman smile, then she kissed her gently.

End

Notes: This was inspired by talk on the shoujoai forums, as well as my own ideas that Fuji and Hazuki would make a good couple. This also doesn't exactly contradict the ending of Yami to Boushi either, it's quite possible Hazuki could end up giving birth to Eve in Fuji's world.

Made some edits, including adding Meirin's name and expanding on some bits. Still not perfectly happy with this story, but at least it's improving. Hopefully.


End file.
